Harry Potter and the Legend of Emerald Lightening
by Rainabelle
Summary: It's Harry's fifth year...H/G...getting to know Ginny, a new mystery, and the return of Padfoot, with a little R/H thrown in. Ch 3 now up!
1. Sirius' Gift

Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling, Scholastic, Warner Bros, etc. I'm just playing with them for awhile. 

Harry started awake. Wincing, he grabbed his scar. The lightening shaped scar was currently aching and sending dull shards of pain throughout his head. Sitting up, Harry swung his feet from the bed to floor. He sat there, waiting for the pain to lessen. Images from his dream swirled around repeatedly in his mind. Harry didn't completely remember much of this particular dream, a fact that he was profoundly thankful of. Harry stood up, reasoning that he was not going to get anymore sleep this night. A loud snore echoed briefly from down the hall. Not only did Dudley resemble a pig, he did an excellent imitation of a snorting hog while asleep. Harry envied the innocent sleep that his cousin was enjoying. Not that 'innocent' could ever really be used to describe Dudley. But despite his horrid personality, Dudley certainly had no problems dropping into the sleep of the innocent. 

            Harry ambled over to the window, where the orange lights from the street cast an amber shadow on the room. Sighing, he leaned his head against the window pane. The cool glass helped to ease the pain in his head. _Now only if something could be found to ease the ache in my heart, Harry thought. _

            The summer had not gone well for Harry. He had returned to number four, Privet Drive, following Dumbledore's insistence that he spend some time with his relatives. The Dursleys had apparently decided that maybe if they ignored Harry, he would cease to exist. Their silence and chilly stares had a dampening effect on Harry. He in no way wanted to unburden his soul to his relatives, but his melancholy state certainly wasn't helped by the fact that his relatives did their dead level best to ignore him. 

            Harry knew intellectually that he would feel better about the aftermath of the Tri-Wizard Championship if he could talk to someone that actually cared and understood. Harry didn't want to burden his friends; Ron sounded too worried about things already, and Hermione was visiting relatives in France for the summer. Harry had owled Sirius a few times. His godfather was running important errands for Dumbledore and Harry felt bad about dumping all his problems on him. Harry knew that Sirius wouldn't mind being a caring ear to his troubles, but Harry wanted Sirius to be completely concentrating on staying alive and out of Azkaban. Harry didn't think that he could bear it if something were to happen to Sirius. Besides, a niggling little voice told him that Sirius had a lot more important things to do that listen to his own nagging fears. 

            Harry had spent the summer trying not to dwell on those nagging fears, with marginal success. The only bright spot of his summer was the letters that he had received. Other than the 'how are you doing' ones that he got periodically from Ron and Hermione, Sirius had owled a few times. He wasn't able to owl much. Apparently Dumbledore was keeping him hopping around the country on important business. Harry was expecting another one soon, however. Sirius had promised in his last one that he would owl on his birthday, which was tomorrow. 

            Harry forced himself away from the coolness of the window and walked back to bed. Pulling the sheets up, he comforted himself that tomorrow he would certainly hear from his godfather and his friends. Harry was looking forward to those letters. _Anything has to be better than moping all day_, he thought while he yawned widely. Snuggling down, Harry gave himself up to sleep.

            It was almost midnight. In a few minutes Harry would be fifteen. He stood at his open window, watching the night sky.  The stars were particularly bright tonight, and the moon was full in its luminous glory. Harry was content to just watch the night sky while he periodically scanned for incoming owls. The promise of letters was the only thing that kept Harry from going crazy all day. Having decided at the beginning of the summer that being ignored was little fun, Harry spent most of his time in his room. Today he stayed at his desk, working on the Potions essay that he had been avoiding the whole summer. It had taken all his willpower not to throw down his quill, but he had finished it just as the Dursleys had settled in for the night. Waiting patiently for midnight, Harry was rereading _Flying with the Cannons. Growing bored, he had tossed it aside and was now staring out the window, enjoying the welcome breeze that occasionally caressed his face and brushed his bangs out of his eyes. _

            Harry's slowly roving eyes landed on a misshapen figure flying in his direction. Correctly guessing that the odd bundle included his own owl Hedwig, he backed away from the window. Moments later, several owls flew in and landed on his bed. There was Hedwig, carrying a large package, Pig and another owl that he didn't recognize. Harry smiled. _Finally, he thought as he ran to catch the loudly hooting Pig before he woke up the entire house. Grabbing the little fluff-ball, Harry quickly relieved him of Ron's letter. After pushing Pig off into Hedwig's cage, Harry turned to the other owls. In a few minutes, Hedwig was drinking in her cage, ignoring Pig, and the strange owl was swooping away on silent wings. Harry sat in the middle of the bed and picked up Ron's letter._

            _Dear Harry,_

_                        Here's another birthday mate! Sorry there's no present with this one. You'll have to wait and get it when you get here tomorrow. Mum owled Dumbledore and he's given the okay. That means no more time spent with those Muggle relatives of yours. We'll be there to get you around __noon__. And don't worry- the twins won't be there this time. It'll just be me and dad. See you then mate!_

_                        Ron_

_            Ps- Hermione'll be here too._

            Harry smiled. This was possibly the best news that he had heard all summer. He could get away from the Dursleys. He felt better already. He no longer felt that he either had to spend the day in his room or that he had to sit there while they ignored him.  Spirits lifted somewhat, Harry turned to another letter: this one from Hermione. 

            _Dear Harry,_

_                        Happy birthday! I suppose that you have already heard the good news from Ron. That's almost a present in and of itself, isn't it? I didn't send my present either. I figured that you would want it tomorrow along with all the others. I'll be at the Burrow as well, but suspect that Ron has told you that too. I was nearly afraid that we wouldn't make it back from __France__ in time, but we managed to escape from our relatives in time. One of my aunts kept asking what the hurry was all about, but somehow I didn't think she was ready to know that the reason was because I had to make it to a wizard's house within the next few days. Things would be so much easier if we could Apparate already. Oh well. I'll see you at the Burrow!_

_            Love from_

_                        Hermione_

            Harry laughed. He suspected that Hermione would never change. Even in a birthday letter she was bemoaning the restrictions placed on them as younger wizards. Harry had no doubt that if given little time, Hermione could pass the test to Apparate now with no trouble. 

            The letters put aside, Harry turned to the bundle that Hedwig had carried. The parcel was light and squarish in shape. Harry grabbed the letter first. 

            _Dear Harry,_

_                        Happy birthday, godson. I am sorry that I couldn't be there in person, but today finds me still roaming the countryside for Dumbledore. It's not everyday that a boy turns fifteen, Harry. It is a special day, and as usual, I feel as if I am letting you down. While this present isn't as big as the Firebolt, hopefully it'll help lessen the fact that I can't be there. Go ahead and open it Harry. _

Curious, Harry set the letter down and turned to the package. He ripped into the brown paper wrapping and found himself holding a burgundy book. Bound in handsome leather, it was a weighty tome and looked to be well used. Picking up the letter, Harry continued to read.

            _It looks a bit worn, Harry, but that is as it should be. It's one of the few things that have survived over the years. Everything of value was seized by the Ministry, but they missed this one. When we were in Dumbledore's office after the end of the Tri-Wizard Championship, I spied this sitting on one of Dumbledore's shelves. He returned it to me, and I am giving it to you. This is one of my most treasured possessions, and I now want you to have it. It's something that James gave to me before we left Hogwarts. Inside this book are pictures of the Marauders, little notes that we had written to each other, and various other little things from our time at Hogwarts. I think it will help you understand what kind of man your father was, Harry. Enjoy it Harry. I'll write soon._

_                        Sirius_

_Wow_, was all that Harry could think. Reverently he opened the book. It was as Sirius had said. There were pictures of the Marauders throughout their years at Hogwarts. Harry paused to study one. He recognized the place as the Gryffindor common room. Seated around one of the tables was a pair of laughing teenagers. One of the boys Harry instantly knew. There was his father, laughing at the camera, his arm wrapped around the neck of another boy. This boy was squirming, trying to escape the hand that was relentlessly mussing his hair. It was Sirius. Harry looked at his godfather. This Sirius had long, shoulder length black hair and laughing brown eyes that fairly sparkled with mischief. Harry watched as Sirius wriggled out of James' grasp, and promptly returned the favor. James was now punching Sirius in the arm, his glasses askew and his untidy hair was now even more mussed than before. 

Turning the pages, Harry saw countless pictures of the Marauders. Professor Lupin was there, looking wan as usual but grinning broadly. There were few pictures of Pettigrew, a fact for which Harry was glad. He didn't want see his father goofing off with his betrayer. The book also contained little notes as well as some lists. Harry grinned openly when he spotted one such list utter devoted to the number of pranks played on one Severus Snape. His eyes widened as he read down the list. From the looks of things, even the twins on their worst day couldn't hold a candle to the mischief that the Marauders got into. No wonder Snape loathed Sirius. Most of the pranks were fiendishly ingenious. Fred and George would give their eyeteeth to see some of the pranks, spells and charms that were in this book. 

Harry reluctantly closed the book. He wanted to peruse it for the rest of the night, but knew that he should get some sleep so he could be up bright and early to get ready to go the Burrow. Reaching for his quill and ink, he wrote a reply to Ron telling him that he would be ready by lunchtime and waiting to be picked up. A reply to Sirius would have to wait. Harry was so overcome that he didn't think he was able to pen a letter of thanks great enough for his present.  He prepared for bed, taking his glasses off and shutting off his lamp. Harry stared at the book, unwilling to let even this link to his father out of his sight, afraid that it was a dream. Harry fell into a dreamless sleep. 


	2. At the Burrow

Disclaimer: See chapter one…I'm too lazy to type it again.

            Harry's day passed quickly as he waited for lunchtime. After suffering through another breakfast, Harry bolted for his room. He was excited. _No more eating any of that nasty food on Dudley's diet_, he thought to himself as he swiped a pack of Chocolate Frogs from his stash under the floorboard. Dudley was still on his diet although no one could see a noticeable difference in his weight. Harry chewed on his Chocolate Frog as he imagined all the good food that Mrs. Weasley prepared. She was always trying to feed Harry more than her sons, always clucking over how skinny he was. This time, Harry was certain that he would eat everything she set in front of him. He decided that he might just be a match for the twins, both of whom were very hearty eaters. 

            Harry spent the rest of the morning packing up his school things. By eleven thirty, his school trunk was pilled full with his school robes, cauldron, wand, school books, and his present from Sirius. Harry frowned as he folded up his robes. He needed new ones. His old ones were now several inches too short and were beginning to pinch him across the shoulders.  After making sure that he had everything, including the food under the floorboard, Harry stacked Hedwig's empty cage on top of the trunk. He had released Hedwig early that morning, sending her on to the Burrow. Sure that he had gotten everything, Harry set out to find his uncle. 

            Uncle Vernon sat at the table in the kitchen, arguing with Aunt Petunia.

            "And not any more of that health stuff, Petunia. Dudley might have to eat it, but I refuse to anymore. It all tastes like cardboard. Can't stand the stuff."

            "But we can't eat this stuff in front of him! It would ruin his diet!" Petunia protested.

            "We can eat it. Just make sure that you keep Harry on that diet too. Dudley'll feel better knowing that he's at least getting more than Potter."

            "But," Petunia opened her mouth to respond but spotted Harry. Instantly clamping her mouth shut, she glared at him over Vernon's head. 

            Uncle Vernon turned around. Leveling a glare at Harry, too, he barked at Harry. "Well, what do you want?"

            Harry paused. Uncle Vernon was in a sour mood and mentioning the Weasleys was bound to make him madder. "Just wanted to let you know that the Weasleys are picking me up in a few minutes to spend the rest of the summer with them."

            Uncle Vernon's piggy eyes widened and his chest puffed out with indignation. "I will not have, those people, in my house again," he thundered. He began to swell with anger and Harry was reminded of Aunt Marge.  

            "It won't be for long," Harry reasoned. "Besides, they aren't coming through the fireplace again."

            "They better had not be! It took your aunt ages to clean up after the fiasco the last time! How dare they come here again! I do not want any of their unnaturalness under my roof!"

            Harry knew that this wasn't going to go well. Sneaking a glimpse of the kitchen clock, he slowly began to back out of the room. The Weasleys were due at any moment. Now if he could just get to his room for his trunk….

            "Harry!" 

            Uncle Vernon paled as he heard the voice calling from the living room. On the other hand, Harry had to fight a relieved grin. "In here, Mr. Weasley!" he called back.

            "There you are Harry." Mr. Weasley strode into the kitchen, just as tall and freckly as always. Trailing behind his father, Ron caught Harry's eye and grinned. Harry grinned back at his best friend. 

            "Ron, why don't you and Harry go gather Harry's school things while I talk to Mr. Dursley for a minute?" Mr. Weasley suggested. 

            Still grinning broadly, Harry lead Ron back up the stairs to his room. 

            "How you been mate?" Ron asked.

            "Much better now that I can leave this place," Harry said as he grabbed a handle on his trunk. Waiting for Ron to grab the other handle, Harry asked "How are we leaving anyway?"

            "Portkey," Ron grunted as he hefted the other side of Harry's trunk. "Geez, Harry. What do you have in here?"

            "Oh you know, the usual. Hippogriffs, dragons, Blast-Ended Skrewts. Just some things that Hagrid wanted me to keep an eye on while he was gone."

            "You had better be joking, Harry," Ron panted. "I get enough of Hagrid's pets during school, thanks."

            Harry laughed. Together they maneuvered Harry's trunk down the stairs and carried it into the living room where the Dursleys and Mr. Weasley were standing. Arthur looked a bit relieved to see them. Harry smothered a smile. From the way the Dursleys were cowering, Harry would bet that Arthur had not managed to get more than a whimper out of the whole lot.

            "That's all of it, Mr. Weasley. I'm ready to go."

            "Ah, good. Well, say goodbye Harry," Arthur said as he pulled the portkey out of his robes. 

            Harry turned to his relatives. "I'll see you at Kings Cross at the end of the term." That said, Harry stood next to Mr. Weasley with his trunk.

            Looking slightly aback at the terseness of Harry's goodbye, Mr. Weasley gave a slight cough. That cough was enough to wake Uncle Vernon out of his stupor. "Right," he stated as he quickly ushered both a pale Petunia and a whimpering Dudley out of the room. Harry grinned openly as he watched his portly cousin waver indecisively between clutching his bottom and guarding his tongue. _Poor Dudley_, Harry thought. _Only two meetings with wizards and he's already losing it._

            Harry looked at Ron, who was also grinning broadly as he remembered Dudley's encounter with the twins. Harry snickered. Maybe he could get a hold of some Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes to bring home for the next summer. Harry was sure that the twins would jump at the chance to do some experimenting. 

            "Alright boys," Mr. Weasley was saying as he held out the Portkey. "Off we go."

            Harry reached forward and placed a hand on the electrical plug that Mr. Weasley was holding. As he felt himself jerked forward, Harry thought that this was undoubtedly the best day of his summer.

            Once again, Harry lay on the ground. _What is it about these portkeys that makes me fall to the ground every time? he wondered as he stared up into the sunny sky. Groaning slightly, he sat up and looked at his surroundings. There was the Burrow, just as ramshackle as the first time he had set eyes on it. Even from out in the garden, Harry could hear the explosions from the twins' room and the ghost banging on the attic pipes. Dusting himself off, Harry straightened up. To his left, Ron was also attempting to brush the dirt off his pants while Mr. Weasley was charming Harry's trunk. Together the three approached the Burrow, Harry's trunk floating merrily along behind them._

            Once entering the kitchen, Harry was immediately engulfed in an embrace. Mrs. Weasley was fussing over him, exclaiming over how much he had grown while the rest of the family grinned over Harry's red face. Sitting around the rest of the table were the rest of the Weasley clan. Mr. Weasley had sat down in his chair while Ron was making his way to his. Percy was pouring over a huge manual of cauldron manufacturing. Over Percy's head, Harry spotted Fred and George making their way to the table. Across from Percy sat Hermione and Ginny. Hermione was tanned and grinning. Ginny was as red as the setting sun, but grinning no less fiercely. 

            Harry felt himself gently pushed into a seat. Mrs. Weasley was still shaking her head and mumbling about those "Muggle relatives of his. Couldn't even see fit to feed him properly! And Harry being a growing boy! Shameful!"

            "Hey look! Harry's grown!" Fred squeaked in a falsetto voice.

            "He's all grown up!" George sighed as he pretended to swipe tears from his eyes. 

            Harry laughed. Fred and George never changed. Neither did Molly Weasley. Harry stared down at the mountains of beef and potatoes that lay in heaps on his plate. Ordinarily Harry would have protested such a large portion, but not this time. Finally glad to be able to eat some real food, he grabbed his for fork and proceeded to fill his growling stomach. Seeing the bottom, Harry looked up to meet the eyes of his other best friend, Hermione Granger. She was looking a bit askance at all the food that he was packing away. Harry looked around the table, feeling a bit sheepish. Surprisingly, the only other person that noticed Harry's newfound ravenous appetite was Ginny. She too had a slightly surprised look on her face. Harry felt his face heat up in embarrassment. 

            Thankfully, an interruption occurred and drew everyone's attention to Mrs. Weasley. "Alright, Ron. You help Harry get settled in your room. Harry, dear, your usual cot is in Ron's room. Just relax for the afternoon. Arthur, a message from the Ministry arrived while you were gone." Arthur threw down his napkin and walked into the living room. Harry and Ron grabbed his trunk while Mrs. Weasley continued to disband her troops. As they left the kitchen, Ginny and Hermione were washing dishes while Percy and the twins set out to de-gnomb the garden.

            Harry and Ron carried the trunk into Ron's room. It was still vivid orange in color, although it had faded a bit in time. Ron's room was still decorated with pictures and posters of the Chudley Cannons, his favorite Quidditch team. The fish tank in the corner was without its frog spawn, but there were still stacks of Ron's favorite comic: _The Adventures of Martin Miggs, the Mad Muggle.  Together, the two boys put Harry's trunk beside his cot. Ron plopped down on his bed, while Harry eased onto his cot. Harry felt a sense of peace come over him. Next to Hogwarts, the Burrow felt like home. _

            "Have you heard from Sirius?" Ron asked as the two lay drowsy in the afternoon sun.

            "I got a letter from him yesterday. He sounds like Dumbledore is keeping him really busy." 

            "Are you worried about him?"

            "Some. I worry that he will be caught again and go back to Azkaban. But I think that he is smart enough to avoid that," Harry said as he watched the dust motes dance in the sunshine.

            "He'll be alright," Ron replied. "Padfoot is a survivor. Hey, want to go play some Quidditch? I bet the twins are done in the garden by now."

            "Sure. Let me grab my broom." Harry heaved himself off the bed with some difficulty and opened his trunk. Grabbing his Firebolt, he and Ron set out to find the twins.

            A few hours later, Harry felt euphoric. Flying was wonderful. After being cooped all summer, it felt great to be able to fly and feel the wind rushing through his hair. He and Ron had played a game against the twins while Hermione and Ginny cheered from the sidelines. He and Ron conceded to a draw after several games. Laughing, they returned to the Burrow. It was possible to forgive Harry his preoccupation. He was still relishing in his good mood after Quidditch, so he didn't pay much attention to the grins that the others were masking. With brooms over their shoulders, they trooped in to the kitchen. There, hanging from the ceiling, was a giant banner that read "Happy Birthday Harry!"

            Harry was shocked. He had no idea that this was happening. The Weasleys had a good laugh at Harry's amazed expression while Ron nudged him in the side. "You couldn't see this coming?" he teased.

            "Not even," Harry replied. Besides the huge banner, there was a large cake sitting on the table, surrounded by presents. Harry allowed himself to be lead to the table while the Weasleys sang happy birthday to him. 

            "Make a wish Harry," Mrs. Weasley lovingly said when the song ended.

            Looking around, Harry could only wish that Sirius was there to share it with them. Leaning forward, Harry blew out the candles, all the while wishing that Sirius was safe, wherever he was.

            The rest of the party passed on a much brighter note. After eating some of the delicious chocolate cake that Mrs. Weasley had prepared, Harry turned to his presents. Ron had given him a whole box of Harry's favorite sweets. "Just because I know how much you were eating at the Dursleys," Ron had said when Harry opened it up. Fred and George announced that their present could be opened later. Judging by the look on their faces, Harry guessed that they didn't want their mum to see what they had given him. From the rest of the Weasleys, Harry had received several pairs of jeans that actually fit. Harry was very thankful. He couldn't remember the last time he had had clothes that had fit. 

            Hermione's present was interesting. After tearing through the wrapping, Harry discovered two thin books. Each volume was filled with empty pages. At Harry's questioning glance, Hermione explained. "The books are connected. You keep one and you give the other one to someone else. Anything you write in your book will be instantly transferred to its mate. It's like using Owl Post, but without taking the time to have an owl deliver it. I figure that you could give the other one to someone else that you don't see very often."

            Harry understood Hermione's vague words as well as the look she gave him. The rest of the Weasleys looked puzzled, but Ron was also nodding in understanding. Harry laid them aside, making a note to send one off to Sirius with Hedwig when he owled back. "Thanks Hermione," Harry told her. "It's a great gift." 

            Hermione smiled at the comment. "I figured that it would come in handy, especially now."

            Harry agreed. Her present would allow him to keep more up with Sirius than ever before. 

            Later that night, Harry was placing his presents in his trunk. Harry was waiting for Ron to finish in the bathroom when a knock sounded on the door. Opening it up, Harry saw Ginny. She was standing there, slightly blushing already. 

            "Here," she said as she handed Harry a thick letter. "It's your birthday present Harry. I didn't want to give it to you in front of everyone else. It's a bit personal." Harry watched as Ginny turned redder at that statement.

            "I think you'll understand when you read it," she continued. "Just don't mention this to anyone else, please. I don't think that I want them to know about this." Turning, she quickly ran back into her room. 

            Harry stood at the door, looking down at the letter. _Whatever did all that mean, he wondered. Harry quickly walked down the stairs and out the Burrow. Whatever it was, he figured that he owed it to Ginny to read it away from any prying eyes. He walked into the garden and leaned against the fence. There was enough light coming from the house to allow Harry to make out Ginny's handwriting. _

            _Dear Harry,_

_                        Happy Birthday! I know that you were hardly expecting anything from me, but I need to say "thank you." It's taken me over two years to finally thank you for what you did in the Chamber of Secrets. For a long time, I couldn't see why you would even want to save me. I've struggled with doubts and insecurities for a while now. Watching you over the years has given me the courage to face all these old doubts and fears._

_            I was convinced that I was solely responsible for what happened. I was the one that set the basilisk free to roam the halls at Hogwarts. I was the one that hurt all those Muggles, and that has haunted me for years. Everyone around me was convinced that the horrors, the guilt and the nightmares plagued me no more. I was so good, Harry, at hiding the truth. I laughed, joked and went on with my life. But it was all a lie. Inside I was crying everyday for what I had done, for how stupid I was to let myself be used by Tom Riddle. I was his opening to hurt the Muggles, and to hurt you. Harry, I might as well have delivered you to him on a platter._

_            But you met him again, and triumphed. I've watched from the sidelines as you have dealt with Voldemort's intrusion into your life. Oh, Ron doesn't tell me anything, but it's easy to see the aftermath. You've thrived in spite of it all. You're so much stronger than I am. It's this strength I see in you that has let me face my old fears. I know that yes, I did all those horrible things, but not because I chose to do so. It was Riddle. I was nothing more than his outlet into the present world._

_            I have finally forgiven myself. The guilt has lessened, and while it will never completely go away, I can be free. And I have you to thank for that. So thank you Harry, for my life and for my freedom. Thank you from the bottom of my heart._

_            Love,_

_                        Ginny_

            Harry sat there, holding Ginny's letter. He felt terrible. He had always just assumed that Ginny was fine. She was right. She was good at hiding her pain. Harry was positive that her family had no inkling that she had felt that way for so long. Harry sat there, against the garden fence, emotions swirling. He was thankful that Ginny had managed to move on. But he could feel his own guilt build up inside. He was stupid to ignore her feelings, to brush what she had been through off. He was also deeply troubled. Clearly Ginny didn't see him the way he did. Harry knew he wasn't particularly strong. He was still haunted by the memory of Cedric. He sat there in the darkness, pondering on what Ginny had written. He was at a loss as to what to say to her, so he sat there, until he made himself go to bed, with the confusion and guilt festering inside.

AN: I know that I have the fourth Ginny fic in the works, but the beginning of this one just came pouring out. Tell me what you think. I'll try to have the next chapter up soon, but school is being to beckon. Hopefully by the end of this week I'll have the next one up.

            ****

              
  



	3. In the Woods

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

In the Woods

            Slowly, Harry awoke.  For a moment he lay in peace, relishing the familiar comfort of his situation. He was back at the Burrow for the rest of the summer. Glancing over, Harry saw that Ron's bed was empty. He reached for his watch. It was definitely time to get up. Harry proceeded to get up and dressed. He smiled openly as he pulled on his new jeans that were a birthday present from the Weasleys. They fit perfectly and he could no longer look down and see his socks anymore. Yep, to quote Fred, he had grown. He wasn't caught up with Ron, who resembled a young sapling, but he had shot up several inches over the summer. He probably would never equal Sirius in height, though. Harry's godfather was several inches over six feet. 

            His mind pleasantly occupied, Harry was almost to the door when the events of the previous night hit home. Ginny, he breathed. What do I say to her? he wondered. Harry began to feel a bit uncomfortable. He had absolutely no idea of what he was going to do when he saw the youngest Weasley. After unburdening her heart to him, Harry couldn't just ignore her. Saying "you're welcome" smacked of arrogance and a casual disregard over what she had done. Harry wavered in indecision. Finally tired of his vacillating attitude, Harry made the decision to wait and see what happened when he did run into Ginny. He opened the door and was quickly brought up short.

            As soon as the door opened, both Fred and George seized his arms and marched him back into Ron's room. Harry didn't even try to fight. He had learned a long time ago that fighting with the twins never got you anywhere. Besides, his curiosity was stirred by their covert behavior.

            "What's going on guys?" he asked as he watched George go to obvious measures to make sure that the door was locked behind them.

            "It's time for your present, Harry" Fred responded.

            George straightened up after jamming a chair in front of the door. "This would be so much easier if mum hadn't grounded us from using any magic this summer," he complained.

            Harry grinned. "What did you do this time?"

            "Oh nothing," Fred airily said. "She just caught us working on a few Wheezes that she didn't completely approve of."

            "They were nothing particularly objectionable. Just the ordinary run of the mill exploding wands, dissolving cauldrons, enchanted mirrors…" 

            Fred broke back in. "It was the Ton Tongue Toffees that really got her going, though. And that's enough about us. Are you ready for your present?"

            Harry was grinning, but was still a bit cautious. This was the twins after all.

            George drew out a small box from behind his back where it was resting in the waistband of his jeans. Harry eyed the box. It was awfully small, but he had been around the twins enough to be careful whenever they offered anyone anything.

            "In this small box, Mr. Potter, lays our greatest achievement to date," Fred stated melodramatically as George solemnly passed the box to Harry. Taking it, Harry continued to listen.

            "Inspired by the marvelous precedent set by the ultimate pranksters, we have designed this newest Weasleys' Wizard Wheeze with you in mind. This box contains something that we think will be indispensable to you, especially given your habit of disregarding the rules." By this time, George was motioning for Harry to open the present. Slowly opening it, Harry spied an ordinary Muggle pocket knife. Eyes full of questions, he looked at Fred.

            "That's not just a pocket knife Harry. We've made a few modifications. It has the normal blades, but we've added a direction charm, an unbreakable charm, and a concealment charm. With that knife, you can open any door, never lose your direction, cut through anything and even sever enchantments. It will only work if you know the spell. It's bespelled to remain invisible, so you can even carry it at Hogwarts."

            Harry was impressed. A knife like this one could really come in handy sometimes. "Thanks guys. This is great!"

            "But of course," Fred said, puffing up his chest and staring over his nose at Harry. "It is a Weasley creation!" he declared in a highly accented French voice. 

            Harry laughed. "What's the spell to work it?"

            George grinned. "Just say 'Swiss-miss."

            Harry stared. "Are you serious?"

 "Ingenious, wot?" By now both twins were snickering.

He shook his head. Harry supposed he should have figured that it would be something like that. He let out a snicker of his own. It made sense, especially when you considered the off the wall way the twins thought. 'Swiss-miss' indeed. 

"Come on, Fred. Let's get Harry down to breakfast before mum comes and grounds us again for starving 'the poor dear.'" Reaching out, both the twins grabbed Harry again and frog marched him down to the kitchen.

At the bottom of the stairs, they released Harry and made a beeline to the table where Mrs. Weasley had set out a feast. Harry hung back a bit. He quickly scanned the kitchen. Mr. Weasley was missing, presumably already at work. Percy was polishing off his plate while Ron and Hermione sat at the other end of the table. Harry looked around, but didn't see Ginny. He was a bit relieved. He still had no idea of what he was going to do when he did run into her. Caught up in his thoughts, Harry found himself being hustled into the kitchen by Mrs. Weasley. Harry quickly walked over to Ron and sat in the empty chair beside him.

"There you are Harry. We thought you were going to sleep all day," Hermione said as she was finishing up her glass of orange juice.

"Sorry," Harry replied as he watched Mrs. Weasley place another heaping plate in front of him. "Fred and George caught me."

Ron looked over curiously. "So, just what did they give you?"

"I'll show you later," he told him as he dug into his own mountain of sausages. 

"Didn't hear you come to bed last night," Ron stated. "Get lost?" he teased.

Harry put his glass down with a thunk. He could feel his face beginning to heat up. Ron was watching him, obviously amused that Harry was blushing, but Hermione had a suspicious look on her face. Laughing weakly, he prayed that Ron would drop the subject. Thankfully, the twins soon had gotten Ron's attention by starting a conversation about Quidditch. Harry breathed a little easier, unconsciously reaching up to pull at his collar, which felt awfully tight all the sudden. He met Hermione's eyes. She was doing her McGonagall impression; one eyebrow was imperially arched and that knowing look was back on her face. Harry felt himself very nearly go up in flames. Hermione stared just long enough to make her point that clearly, she knew that something was up, but she was going to let it lie for the time being.  Harry ducked his burning face down and concentrated on his breakfast, overcome by an unexplainable desire to sink through the floor in embarrassment. The rest of the meal passed in relative calm, broken only by the twins' boisterous laughs. 

Harry finished his breakfast and both he and Ron walked back upstairs. Once in Ron's room, Harry steeled himself. This was not going to be pleasant. 

"Ron?"

"Yeah," Ron called back absentmindedly. He was currently rifling through his trunk looking for his stack of cards for a game of Exploding Snap.

"Do you know where Ginny is?" Harry fervently wished that Ron would stay face down in his trunk. He was sure that Ron would know immediately that something was going on. Face flaming, he waited for Ron's reply.

"Probably outside somewhere. I think mum said that she had eaten breakfast early and went to the woods." He paused. "Why do you want to know, Harry?"

Turning around, Ron looked back for Harry's answer. But the room was empty. Hearing the answer, Harry had beaten a hasty retreat.  That's odd, Ron thought. He was puzzled, but he brushed it off. Probably wanted to know so he could avoid her, he said to himself as he found the cards and set out to find the twins. I know I would be avoiding her if she followed me around like that when I was here. Ron left the room and quickly forgot about the whole situation.

Harry was nervous. He was walking slowly towards the woods, trying to gather his thoughts along the way. He felt slightly guilty over the relief he had felt this morning at breakfast when he had realized that Ginny wasn't there. He continued on his way and was nearly in the woods when a red headed whirlwind knocked him off his feet. Harry was surprised. His arms closed instinctively around a person that let out a squeal as they fell to the ground. Harry laid there, the wind knocked out of him. He opened his eyes. There in front of him was a pair of startled, brown eyes. "Hey Ginny," he wheezed as his eyes closed again. 

Ginny stared at Harry in horror. She had fled into the woods around the Burrow with the purpose of avoiding Harry, but here she was, lying on top of him after very nearly running him over. Oh no, she thought. I am on top of Harry Potter. I am on top of Harry Potter! That was enough to snap her out of her frozen state. She shot to her feet and continued to stare down in horror at the boy that was still on the ground.

Harry laid there. He had felt when Ginny had clambered off him. Catching his breath, Harry slowly sat up. "Hello to you too."

"Oh Harry! I am so sorry!" Ginny watched as he opened his green eyes and looked up at her.

"That's okay, Ginny. You were the person I was looking for. I just didn't expect you to come flying into me."

Ginny could feel herself beginning to blush. "I guess I was in a bit of a hurry," she apologized. 

"That's okay. Don't worry about it." Harry stood up and brushed the dirt off his clothes. He paused in his movements. Now that he had found her, he was uncertain as to how to proceed. The two teens stood there; Harry with his brow knit in concentration and Ginny shifting nervously on her feet.

"Listen, Ginny. About your letter," Harry began but Ginny cut him off.

"Don't worry about it Harry. I just wanted you to know and understand, not feel as if you have to do anything about it."

"But I need to do something about it." Harry's eyes met hers. Earnestly, he continued. "I am glad that you have worked things out for yourself and that you can be happy and free again. But this idea you have of me, it's wrong. I'm not strong. I've struggled too. Everyone I am close to is in danger because of me. Cedric Diggory died because of me. The guilt and fears haunt me still, Ginny, and I don't think they will ever stop. I've met Voldemort, but I don't ever triumph over him. I escape. I haven't thrived in spite of anything. I live with every doubt and fear. The only reason I am not dead yet is because I am too stubborn or stupid to run away when any normal person would turn tail and run."

Ginny shook her head. "Don't you see, Harry? That's why you are strong. You have these doubts and fears, but you still hold your ground and refuse to run away. That's the strength I see in you. You've got this determination to meet life head on and on your terms. I was hiding from life, but not anymore, thanks to you."

"How can you thank me? I can honestly say that I didn't even consider how you must have felt after the Chamber of Secrets. I assumed everything was fine, Ginny. I didn't even make an effort to make sure that you were alright."

"You were supposed to think I was fine, remember? Everyone was fooled, not just you."

He shook his head. "It doesn't change anything. I should have noticed."

"It's not your job to save the world, you know," Ginny said gently. 

"I have to. It's my fault that Voldemort is back. All my fault!"

Ginny was surprised as his vehement statement. She opened her mouth to respond, but was cut off. In the distance, they heard Ron bellowing for Harry. Ginny quietly shut her mouth. Now was not the time to argue with him. Silently she stood there, watching Harry lock his emotions away again. "Let's head back." 

Harry nodded. Together they walked back towards the Burrow. Suddenly, he stopped. "Can we try to be friends, Ginny?" 

"Of course. I think we already are almost there."

"How's this?" Harry asked. "I promise to be friendlier and not to ignore you any more."

"And I promise not to follow you around and give you screeching get-well cards."

Harry looked at Ginny. There was a mischievous glint in her eye even though her words were solemn. He grinned.  "It's a deal." He reached out his hand. Ginny shook it earnestly. As they were walking back to the Burrow, Harry felt better about things and was even a bit surprised. He had just had a serious conversation with Ginny Weasley. But the amazing thing was that neither of them blushed even once. Harry amended that thought. Well, she did when she decided to use me as her personal chair, he thought to himself. Absently rubbing his tender ribs, Harry thought about how much Ginny had changed since he had known her. Harry suddenly turned beet red. He did not want to think about just how much Ginny Weasley had changed. He had a feeling it could be bad for his health.


End file.
